Martial Arts Mix!
by shanejayell
Summary: Sumika Murasame is sent to the Tendo Dojo... what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from either Sasameki Koto or Ranma ½, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. Don't bother suing me, you won't get anything out of it.

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Sumika Murasame looked at her father with a expression of stunned surprise after reading the letter they had just received from his old friend. "You didn't," she started to say weakly. The tall, black haired young woman was sitting seiza on the floor of the dojo, her feet curled under her with the ease of long practice.

Her father smiled, the black haired man's expression kindly as they knelt together in the karate dojo. "Yes," he conceded, "I made a arrangement that you would meet Genma Saotome's son." He shrugged, and added "I did not specify you had to marry him, daughter."

"Thank goodness for that," Sumika sighed, her almost violet eyes relieved behind her old fashioned square framed glasses.

Her father gave a wry look, "But I do think you should meet him."

Sumika stiffened as she protested, "But father...."

"I'm aware that your... interests lie elsewhere," he shrugged, "but the style of combat Genma showed me has great potential. If you could learn and apply even a bit to our own techniques, it could be of great benefit." Gently he added, "And I know you'd like to get away from school for awhile."

Sumika hid her wince, though it was hard. Ushio Kazama, the girl whom she had a crush on, had found another. Right now she and her library club friend were probably out on a date somewhere. Her friends in the girl's club were providing what comfort they could, but it still hurt....

'I wonder who told father?' Sumika thought sadly. "Yes," she admitted quietly, "it would be nice to get away a few days."

"Good," he beamed, passing over a folded piece of paper over. "They are staying at the Tendo dojo of 'Anything goes martial arts' in Nerima. I contacted Genma, they'll be expecting you."

The trip out to the Nerima ward of Tokyo took her several hours by bus and train, but Sumika eventually found herself in front of a home rather like her own, with a house and a larger dojo beyond it. She frowned slightly at not hearing practicing students, but shrugged it off as she went to the front door. 'Challenges to the death and fiancees go to the back door,' the sign above 'Tendo dojo of Indiscriminate Grappling' read.

'Well, I'm not a challenger or fiancee,' Sumika thought, wondering how often fiancees appeared here while knocking on the door firmly.

The door opened in a moment to reveal a strikingly attractive woman with brown hair, her face wreathed in a warm smile. She was older than Sumika, she guessed, but not by too much. "Oh, hello," she said cheerfully, "I'm Kasumi Tendo. How can I help you?"

Sumika suddenly felt under dressed in her dusty street clothes, even though Kasumi was just wearing a simple dress. Bowing slightly in respect Sumika introduced herself and then said, "I'm looking for Ranma and Genma Saotome."

"Oh my," Kasumi's smile dimmed a bit as she asked, "you aren't here to challenge Ranma?"

"No, ma'am," Sumika shook her head no, taking a moment to dust off her jeans.

Kasumi looked curious, "And you're not another fiancee?"

"No," Sumika answered even as she thought, 'Another fiancee? How many does he have?' She tidied the jacket she wore nervously, her duffel bag containing her karate gi slung over her shoulder.

"Then come in," Kasumi opened the door wide and led Sumika inside. "So," she asked as they walked in, "why do you wish to see the Saotomes?"

"My father did Genma a favor some years ago," Sumika said, noting that Kasumi seemed to have expected that. 'Common story?' she thought. "In return," she continued aloud, "I was granted the option to meet Ranma and consider him for husband material."

"So you are a fiancee," Kasumi sounded disappointed.

Sumika said to her with complete honesty, "Miss, I have no intention of marrying him."

Kasumi paused in the hall as she asked, "Why is that?"

"I'm not that way inclined," was the most diplomatic way Sumika could put it. It was odd, but she found herself liking Kasumi almost immediately, and she couldn't quite explain why.

"I see," Kasumi murmured, leading the way further inside.

The main room had a bald fat man and a tall, black haired man playing shogi with intense concentration. A young woman with shorter brown hair and a thoughtful look was watching television nearby, while a third black haired girl was watching beside her.

"Another fiancee?" the middle girl asked, a amused smile on her face.

"No, Nabiki," Kasumi said firmly as she lead Sumika to the two men. "This is Genma Saotome," she introduced him, "and my father, Soun Tendo."

Sumika introduced herself, noting the suspicious look that Soun gave Genma. "I believe you know my father?" she asked Genma.

"I do," Genma admitted reluctantly.

Deciding to be upfront Sumika said, "First, I wish to assure you that I have no intention of forging a marriage bond with your son, Ranma." Both Genma and Soun looked relieved, making Sumika wonder how often this happened.

"That's a nice change," Soun noted with a wry smile.

"Heh," Sumika smiled back at him. She looked over at Genma, "Also, my father is interested in learning more about your family's style. Would you be willing to teach me some of the basics?"

"Passing on the secrets of our schools is not something done lightly," Genma noted with a dramatic frown.

"Nor is a matter of honor something to be taken lightly," Sumika pointed out to him. Genma and her father were both old fashioned types, and she knew those words would have weight.

Soun nodded as he told Genma, "She has a point, and it's not like she's asking for any of the advanced techniques."

It had taken Sumika some bargaining with her father to get him to agree to her next statement, but she added, "I would also be willing to demonstrate my own school's special 'North Pole Fist' technique to both of you."

Genma perked up a bit, hearing about a new technique. "All right," he nodded, "but we will need a demonstration of your skills. I need to see what level you are at."

"Of course," Sumika nodded respectfully.

"Akane," Soun called to the youngest girl as they got up from their game, "would you be willing to spar with this young lady?"

"Sure," Akane agreed, her short brown hair falling around her face. She, Sumika and the two elders walked to the dojo as she quietly asked, "So you're really not another fiancee?"

"My father might want that," Sumika answered her with a sigh indicating she was already tired of the topic, "but I'm not interested."

"That's nice for a change," Akane admitted as they entered the clean, slightly run down dojo. They walked to the center on smooth, polished boards as she asked, "Do you want to change?"

"I can fight fine in this," Sumika said, having left her bag in the house.

"What are you trained in?" Akane asked as she watched Sumika warm up.

"Mostly karate," Sumika answered as she finished her stretches and took up a fighting stance, "though I know a bit of judo too."

"Our 'anything goes' style involves mixing a lot of different fighting moves," Akane cautioned, "so be ready." She smiled, "I'll try not to hurt you."

"Thanks," Sumika answered, wondering if this girl was arrogant or just really that good.

The first karate kick nearly took Sumika's head right off, but she dodged backward before kicking out and missing. The girl was very fast but also telegraphed her moves, giving Sumika the seconds she needed to dodge. She was also powerful, a punch going right through the wall as Sumika dodged it, snapping off a kick that left Akane winded. Sumika followed it up with another powerful kick that sent Akane flying.

"Not bad," Genma murmured, "she has potential."

"Hmm," Soun nodded, "but my little girl will stop holding back."

Akane picked herself up, a fire in her eyes that Sumika hadn't seen before. She was faster and clearly annoyed, putting more power into her punches and kicks. Sumika still saw the 'tells' that let her know what Akane intended, but it was harder to strike back at the powerful girl. As Sumika hit her back against the corner she silently cursed, realizing that Akane had used the home court advantage to maneuver her there.

"That would be it," Soun noted a bit regretfully.

As Akane swept in Sumika realized she couldn't dodge in the confined space. She could block, but Akane would almost certainly be able to wear her down eventually. That only left breaking out in her list of options.

'I hope they weren't kidding about special techniques,' Sumika thought as she used her family technique. She summoned up ki, the energy of life itself that all martial artists became aware of, channeling it into her fist. Icy willpower, the stillness of a frozen lake radiated out in a blue glow around her hand then she lashed out, sending 'spears' of icy power out in a burst of energy that threw Akane backwards.

"Wow," Akane managed after a moment, blinking away blindness from the energy burst.

"And that," Sumika said with the surprising tiredness that came with using ki, "is one of the techniques of the 'Noth Pole Fist.' Do you think you can train me?"

"I think she has potential," Genma admitted.

Sumika walked over to Akane, offering her hand as she said, "You really had me there, Miss Tendo. You're very good."

Akane took it, letting Sumika pull her up. "I should have known you had something up your sleeve," she smiled, "can you show me that move?"

"I don't see why not," Sumika shrugged.

"Thanks," Akane grinned as they walked out of the dojo together.

However, they didn't get far before they saw the two boys busily fighting in the front yard. They moved with a speed that frankly awed Sumika, faster than she could move, faster even than she saw Akane move. The taller boy wore a odd mix of traveling clothes, carrying a backpack and umbrella as well as wearing a red bandana. The slightly smaller black haired man wore a shirt in red silk and black pants, his hair tied back in a small braid.

"That's Ranma Saotome," Akane said, "fighting Ryoga Hibiki."

Ryoga identified himself immediately as he attacked Ranma yelling, "I've known hell because of you, Saotome!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma dodged, a cocky smile on his face as he leaped away.

Maybe it was the dodge, maybe it was the angle he leapt, but Ryoga got a good look at Akane and the slim, athletic figure walking beside her. The very androgynous figure in jacket and casual clothes, standing far too close to Akane for his comfort. "Get away from my Akane!" Ryoga yelled, leaping for her.

Sumika saw him coming and kicked out at his side, only to grimace in pain as it felt like kicking a solid brick wall. Forcing past the pain she twisted, using her kick plus his momentum to send him flying away from him, staggering as she did so.

"Are you all right?!" Akane yelped as she helped support Sumika who had nearly fallen over from her hurt leg. She looked up at Ryoga with blood in her eye, "Ryoga, you...."

Ryoga, having realized that Sumika had hurt herself kicking him, smiled weakly as he neared and said, "I didn't realize it was a woman."

"Idiot!" Akane finished as she swung a massive mallet that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. It hit with enough force to shake the ground, Ryoga sent flying away until he finally disappeared off in the distance.

"I'm impressed," Sumika managed as her leg gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"You didn't do too bad yourself," Ranma said as he and Akane quickly helped her up. He looked at Akane, "We'd better get Kasumi to take a look at her."

"Right," both picked up Sumika easily as Akane continued, "Ranma Saotome, meet Sumika Murasame. She's here to train a while."

"Charmed," Sumika managed through a wince of pain while they brought her into the house. "What kind of armor was that guy wearing?" she wondered.

"No armor, he just hit himself with boulders for a few weeks to increase his toughness," Ranma explained in total seriousness.

Sumika looked at him waiting for the punchline, then realized there wasn't one. The two set her down on the couch as she asked, "Is he insane?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Ranma shrugged.

"I don't think I have quite the same commitment to the art of fighting as you do," Sumika noted as a worried Kasumi hurried over.

"I get that a lot," Ranma admitted.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked as she took in Sumika's stiff position and obvious pain.

"She tried kicking Ryoga without knowing what he's like,." Akane said with a growl.

"I have some medical training," Kasumi told Sumika as she knelt down by her outstretched leg, "will you let me help you?"

"Sure," Sumika nodded a bit nervously.

"Good," Kasumi smiled that sweet smile of hers as she said briskly, "then we need to start by taking off your pants."

"Urk," Sumika made a odd sound, then shook herself as Akane looked at her questioningly and Ranma quickly vacated the room. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down carefully, wincing in pain as she pulled them past her already badly bruising leg. 'Damn it, I had to wear the bear print undies today,' she sighed.

Thankfully, Kasumi seemed to ignore them, though Akane looked amused. Her expression became more serious as she quietly said, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"Not your fault he's a idiot," Sumika said, faintly surprised that Kasumi's touch on her leg didn;'t bring pain. Instead she carefully pressed certain points, frowning thoughtfully as she worked, and the pain seemed to flow away.

"There," Kasumi sat back in a satisfied way. "I've blocked the pain and opened up your ki pathways a bit," she told Sumika, "you should be fine in a few days. Just take it easy till then."

"Thank you," Sumika told her sincerely.

Kasumi walked towards the kitchen then added over her shoulder, "And I think the bear print is adorable."

Akane hooted in laughter as Sumika blushed red and grabbed her jeans, pulling them on carefully. "I think she likes you," Akane chuckled as she helped her up.

"Me, too," Sumika murmured, blushing still.

To be continued ...?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Two

By next day Sumika's leg was much better, the bruising faded and the pain gone. She found that trial stretching didn't hurt, and was astonished at Kasumi's healing techniques. She could think of more than one training injury that Kasumi could have helped with, and made a note to talk to her about her skills later.

Following the sounds of conversation Sumika joined the others observing the morning practice of Genma and Ranma Saotome. Up till then Sumika had felt she was pretty good in the martial arts, but watching those two fight showed her there was a level way beyond anything she had seen before. The two men were inhuman blurs, bounding about with incredible speed and dexterity, striking with combination attacks then separating once more.

"Good morning, Miss Masamune," Kasumi smiled, the slightly older lady keeping an eye on breakfast and the fight.

"Good morning, Sumika smiled back, "and please, call me Sumika."

Kasumi agreed to do so before she went back inside, then Sumika walked over to where Akane was sitting, watching them fight as she laced up her runners. "Wow," Sumika murmured as Ranma and Genma did another unbelievable high speed attack.

"Incredible, huh?" Akane asked, smiling a bit... sadly. The young woman was dressed in running shorts and a t-shirt, her short hair slightly windblown. "How are you feeling?" she asked Sumika curiously.

"Very recovered," Sumika said honestly. She smiled slightly as she took in Akane's clothes and asked, "Going for a run?"

"Yup, I do almost every morning," Akane admitted.

"Me too," Sumika nodded. A bit tentatively she asked, "Would you mind if I join you? I don't want to miss a run but I could use a guide." She smiled wryly as she added, "I wouldn't want to get lost like I did getting here."

Akane nodded briskly, "All right." She flashed a smile as she warned Sumika, "But I won't slow down for you."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Sumika answered confidently. She left the courtyard where the sparring was still going on, "Just let me change to my gi."

A few minutes later and Akane and Sumika set out, jogging a brisk pace along the back streets and alleys of Nerima. It was a older part of Tokyo with smaller, more old fashioned buildings, in fact running along the streets left Sumika feeling like she had gone back in time a few decades. Still it was a oddly charming place, with friendly shopkeepers and residents.

"ATTACK!" the voice roared.

'Okay, maybe it's not so friendly,' Sumika blinked as the nearby alley erupted with a crowd of apparently angry men.

The boys were all teenagers, Sumika assessed them with a glance, and were a oddly mixed bunch. There were people in martial arts gi, kendo uniforms and various sports gear, with some waving everything from cricket mallets to baseball bats. All of them looked hostile, though, and they were charging right at them.

"Akane!" the first boy yelled as he waved around a wooden practice sword, "Today you will be defeated!"

"Kuno, you idiot," Akane muttered.

Sumika had many faults, but one of her worst could be considered a complete inability to walk away when a woman was in trouble. Even in circumstances where it would be best to stay out of something, she simply couldn't do it. And this situation REALLY pissed her off.

"Friends of yours?" Sumika had to ask, just to be safe. This was a different part of Tokyo, after all, and things might be done differently here.

"No," Akane said flatly, taking up a fighting stance.

"Good," Sumika said.

Before Akane could move Sumika raced forward to meet the first rank of men, striking hard and fast. The North Pole style, at it's core, was about striking with precision and power, which she used to their fullest now. Pressure point strikes dropped the first three men as she swept by to face the next rank. She blocked a hockey stick and a bokken with her forearms, wincing slightly as she felt the flesh bruise, then fiercely kicked a boy in front of her right in the crotch. As the man's face changed color Sumika ripped the bokken out of one boy's grip, jabbing to increase her range as she used pressure points on more of the boys.

Akane watched in stunned disbelief as Sumika handled her morning fight with remarkable ease. Normally these idiots jumped her at school, but apparently someone had the bright idea to jump her on her morning jog. However, Sumika was quickly showing the boys that it had been a very, very bad idea, in the process delivering a beat down Ranma might appreciate.

'Sumika's fighting much better than yesterday,' Akane thought wide eyed as Sumika scattered the boys with a sweep of the borrowed bokken then took out two more opponents, 'it's like she's a totally different person.' Akane's eyes widened slightly as a thought occurred to her, 'Does she only fight like this when protecting someone else?'

Casting the now broken wooden sword aside Sumika faced the shaken remnants of the fighters, dropping them with more traditional blows. A final young man had some ki skills, his own wooden sword much more powerful, but Sumika dodged and calmly hit him on the side of the head, staggering the tall, black haired boy.

"Ugh," the tall black haired boy didn't fall as he shook off the blow and muttered, "you will not defeat the Blue Thunder so easily!"

"This one's MINE," Akane growled as she raced forward. He swung swiftly but Akane dodged with the ease of long practice, hitting him with a massive uppercut, so hard his relatives probably felt it.

Sumika watched him drop as she murmured, "Wow." As Akane walked back to her side she asked curiously, "Does this sort of thing happen to you often?"

"Yes, actually," Akane admitted. As the two went back to the dojo at a somewhat easier pace she explained about her upperclassman Kuno and his demand that anyone who wished to date Akane would have to defeat her in battle.

"Is he kidding?" Sumika blinked, looking at her dumbfounded, 'Or insane?"

Akane laughed as they reached the dojo itself, "Some have said so." She smiled as they went in, "Get cleaned up, I think Kasumi should have breakfast just about ready."

"Right," Sumika agreed, blushing slightly.

As a female guest she had been offered the floor in one of the three girls' rooms, and had ultimately taken Kasumi up on the offer. The older woman had been very kind and Sumika had been reluctant to accept, but Kasumi had insisted. She ducked into the room to retrieve clothes from her pack then headed to the washroom to clean up. Changed and clean she joined the others at the table, but not before offering to help serve.

"I'd offer to help cook, but I'm pretty bad in the kitchen," Sumika admitted sheepishly as she looked into the kitchen.

Kasumi offered her dishes to carry in as she asked curiously, "How bad?"

Sumika shrugged slightly as she confessed, "Well, the last time I was in a kitchen, there was a fire. And explosions."

"I see," Kasumi chuckled as they carried the food in.

Ranma and Genma seemed focused on stuffing as much food in as fast as possible, while the Tendos generally ate at a slower pace. Everyone also kept a eye out for Genma's wandering chop-sticks, and he got a rap on the wrist from Kasumi when he tried to steal a bit from Sumika's plate.

"She's a guest, Mr. Saotome," Kasumi frowned at him.

"Ah, sorry," Genma shrugged, his round glasses gleaming on his bald head. Clearly, he didn't want to annoy the cook.

Sumika ate at the Tendo's pace, her chopsticks moving smoothly as she scooped up rice with other items on her plate. As she ate the long sleeves of her shirt rode up enough to reveal the bruises forming along her arms, and Akane felt a stab of guilt.

Ranma picked up on it too, the black haired boy frowning as he asked, "Somethin' happen when you guys were out?"

Sumika looked a bit embarrassed as she answered, "We had a little trouble, nothing serious."

"It was Kuno and his bunch," Akane noted, "instead of jumping me at school they decided to jump me jogging."

"And some of them jumped Sumika?" Kasumi looked alarmed.

"No, Sumika jumped them," Akane told then proudly, "took down nearly thirty men, and damned fast too. I was impressed." She smirked as she added, "Tho I did step in to take Kuno down myself. I figure I deserved that after he wrecked my jog."

Ranma looked over at Sumika curiously and asked, "Think you could have taken him?"

Sumika looked over at the young man calmly. "You never know until the fight's over," she told Ranma honestly, "but probably. He seemed to have a lot of raw power but not much speed, as long as I stayed ahead of him I'd be all right."

"Yup," Ranma agreed, "if you're not that powerful, speed is pretty damn critical." He gave Sumika a thoughtful look, "You wanna spar, later?"

"Oh no," Sumika quickly answered. She smiled slightly, "I could barely kept track of you when you were sparring with your father, you were moving so fast."

'Not many people can do that, when Ranma's going all out,' Akane noted thoughtfully. To be honest she was curious about how Sumika would do, too.

"Just a practice match," Ranma pressed, "nothin' too serious."

"Uhm," Sumika really didn't want to get pounded on, and gave Kasumi a glance.

Correctly interpreting the look Kasumi hid a smile as she addressed Ranma. "She's still recovering from her kicking Ryouga.," she pointed out reasonably, "give her a few days."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma sighed.

Breakfast ended, and Ranma, Akane and Nabiki headed off to school as Sumika helped pick up the dishes from breakfast. "Thank you," she told Kasumi quietly.

"You're welcome," Kasumi said as she and Sumika cleared the remaining dishes of food. "But why don't you want to fight Ranma?" she asked as Kasumi began to wash the dishes, "Most martial artists line up to fight him."

"I'm not in the same league," Sumika admitted as she rinsed and dried the dishes before stacking them on a towel on the counter, "I think I'm more likely to pick up useful skills training against Akane or working with Mr. Saotome or your father."

Kasumi looked amused, "Akane seemed quite impressed with your skills."

Sumika blushed slightly. "They were mostly untrained," she said seriously, "and in that kind of brawl numbers actually work against you. Most of the time they were getting in each others way rather than attacking me."

"True," Kasumi agreed, reaching for a dish as Sumika was dipping a bowl in in for a final rinse. Their fingers met under the suds as Sumika fumbled her bowl, the other woman looking amused as they straightened things out.

"Sorry," Sumika muttered, astonished at how clumsy she felt around the slightly older Kasumi.

"It's fine," Kasumi chuckled warmly as they finished up. She dried her hands on a fresh towel as she asked, "Can I take a look at your arms?" she asked politely.

Sumika took the towel and dried her own as she said, "I'd appreciate it, they're a bit sore."

They stayed in the kitchen, the light being fine as Kasumi tried to roll a sleeve up to get at Sumika's forearms. She looked at Sumika, "Could you take off your shirt? It would be easier and Father will not come in here."

"Sure," Sumika answered, fighting down a blush as she pulled the long sleeve shirt up and off, revealing her bruised upper arms and the plain white bra she wore.

"No matching bear print?" Kasumi teased.

Sumika blushed, "Kasumi!" Laughing cheerfully Kasumi examined Sumika's bruised forearms, her touch remarkably soft. "Where did you learn to do this?" she asked curiously.

"A local physician, Dr Tofu," Kasumi murmured, "he's also lent me books to help me study." She gently massaged Sumika's arm as she mused, "You have a good, strong layer of muscle, it protected you from more serious damage."

"No permanent harm?" Sumika asked optimistically.

"Just more bruises," Kasumi agreed. "I'd suggest using arm guards next time, you could have quite easily broken something."

"Well, hopefully I can stay out of trouble," Sumika answered, then blinked as Kasumi snickered. "What?" she asked.

Kasumi got her chuckles under control as she apologized, "I'm sorry." With much more of a straight face she continued, "Ranma and my sister Akane are rather... prone to drawing trouble their way. I really doubt you'll be able to stay out of trouble around here."

Sumika shrugged as she smiled at Kasumi, "Well, at least the company is nice." As Sumika realized what she said she blushed, but Kasumi just smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Sumika," Kasumi smiled, and it looked like she was going to say something else as a loud crash shook the building.

"What the...?" Sumika blurted as she ran into the living room, quickly pulling on her shirt as she did so.

Soun Tendo blinked as Kasumi ran out after her, and his expression darkened before he blurted out, "Murasame! What are you doing with my daughter?!"

Sumika couldn't even form a reply as the front door crashed inward, revealing a busty purple haired woman on a bicycle. "Nihao!" she waved cheerfully then asked, "Where is strange woman seen with my Ranma?!"

"Shampoo?" Kasumi blinked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Sumika sighed.

To be continued....

Notes: Several astute readers have pointed out to me that 'North Pole Fist' is a incorrect translation, and that it SHOULD have been Fist of the North Pole. As in, a Fist of the North Star spoof. But since having Sumika do attacks that cause people to explode would be messy and gross, I'm going to stick to my original plan, but add in some knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters.

For those hoping for Sumika/Akane, part of why Sumika is interested in talking to Kasumi is applying her medical knowledge to her family's fighting techniques. Though there IS some chemistry there, too.

I still haven't worked in the curses that normally appear in Ranma ½ fics, but they ARE coming. Hopefully I'll find a place to work it in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Three

Shampoo had been working at the Cat Cafe with Cologne and the others when she first heard the rumors. Well, actually Nabiki Tendo had sold her the information about a female martial artists staying at the Tendo Dojo. The black haired girl had assured Shampoo that the new arrival was not interested in marrying Ranma, but instead was there to learn Anything Goes techniques.

Still, Shampoo didn't like any new woman handing around Ranma, so she sent Mousse to covertly check things out this morning. He described the woman as tall, dark and bishoujo, more or less, and also described a fight between her and the followers of Kuno. While she occasionally thought Mousse was a bit of a idiot he was accurate when he had his glasses on, and his description of the woman's defeat of the army of Kuno's followers got her attention.

Finishing up breakfast duties Shampoo decided to check her out in person. She pedaled across town on her cycle, road down the door with a crash, then stopped as she watched Kasumi and the strange woman rush to meet her.

"Nihao!" Shampoo waved at them cheerfully then asked, "Where is strange woman seen with my Ranma?!"

"Shampoo?" Kasumi blinked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Sumika sighed, running her hand over her face.

"You!" Shampoo pointed as she gracefully climbed off the bike, "Are you the one?"

"My name is Sumika Murasame, of the North Pole Fist school of martial arts," Sumika said seriously as she walked towards the strange girl, "why did you break the door down? It sounds like Kasumi knows you, but...."

Without answering Shampoo just attacked, sweeping in incredibly fast as she cried out, "Rivals are for killing!"

Surprisingly this Sumika actually dodged her attack, skipping aside as her fingers danced along Shampoo's arm. As the amazon moved to attack again she was shocked when her arm went limp, victim of a pressure point attack. 'That's not the same as the Amazon method,' she thought, using her other hand to restore feeling.

"Miss Shampoo!" Kasumi called out worriedly, "She is not Ranma's fiancée! She is only here at the dojo for training!"

Shampoo paused, digesting that. It was possible she was telling truth, but she was already intrigued by this Murasame's technique. Instead of talking she attacked again, using lower level Amazon moves to assess the woman's skills. Sumika handled the basic attacks with ease, and more startling seemed to incorporate the counters into her moves as she fought.

'This girl not as good as Ranma,' Shampoo mused as she used the 'grabbing chestnuts from a fire' high speed attack to drive Sumika back, 'but she learns very fast.'

Sumika whimpered in pain as her arms were hammered, the bruises from this morning making them ache as she blocked. This woman was like fighting a ghost, she was so fast. It really hammered home how much she had to learn to catch up with them.

Falling back on simple karate Sumika kicked Shampoo in the head, staggering her a moment and following up with a nasty uppercut, driving her backwards. For a moment all was quiet as they each stood there, panting.

"STOP IT!" Kasumi yelled as she swiftly moved between them, her expression truly annoyed. She rounded on Shampoo, "I told you she is NOT a fiancée! You have no reason to fight her!"

Shampoo reeled backward, faintly surprised at Kasumi's forcefulness. She could brush her aside, probably, but she was a child of Soun Tendo. It was quite possible she did know her father's school of fighting, even if she didn't use it.

Kasumi turned to Sumika, "And you! She's a Chinese Amazon! Do you have any idea what fighting her could do to you?!"

Sumika looked sheepish, "Uhm, no?"

Kasumi sighed, "Sumika, if you defeated her she'd have to give you the kiss of death and spend the rest of her days trying to kill you."

Sumika paled, "Seriously?!"

"You really not rival for Airen?" Shampoo asked politely, looking past Kasumi at Sumika.

"No, I'm not," Sumika answered, "my idiot father sent me here to train, that's all."

"Normally Shampoo kill you," she noted conversationally, "but cooking girl interfere. Do not get in my way, we be fine. Okay?"

"Uh, okay," Sumika answered as Shampoo trotted back over to her bike and climbed on.

"Bye!" Shampoo waved and was off, pedaling at a surprising rate of speed.

After a moment Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome poked their heads out of the room they were hiding in. "Is she gone?" Soun asked.

"Father!" Kasumi sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation at his hiding and not helping out.

Sumika walked over to the broken door, lifting it up and pushing it roughly back into place as she tried to figure out how to fix it. "Does this sort of thing happen often?" she asked, repeating a question she had asked Akane earlier.

"Yes," Kasumi sighed, leaving the room for a moment and returning with hammer and nails. Examining the door they determined the hinges had been popped off by Shampoo ramming it, and together reattached the door to the wall.

A little sheepishly Soun asked, "Shampoo didn't hurt you, did she?"

"I'm a bit sore from blacking the punches," Sumika conceded, causing Kasumi to whisk her off to the kitchen for another examination.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ranma Saotome winced as he listened to Nabiki at lunch. "And how did Shampoo learn she was there?" he asked darkly, frowning at the middle Tendo sister.

Nabiki calmly looked at her nails, "I have no idea."

Ranma sighed, but he didn't push the issue. He knew or at least suspected that she had sold the information, but he also knew she did what she did to help keep the Tendo's afloat, money wise. It was hard to criticize when she was helping feed him, after all.

"Was anyone hurt?" Ranma asked instead.

"Thankfully, no," Nabiki answered seriously, "Sumika held her own against Shampoo until Kasumi convinced them to stop fighting."

"Heh," Ranma smiled. People often underestimated Kasumi, which he knew was a serious mistake. She was one of the strongest people he knew and ran the Tendo dojo with a iron fist wrapped in a pretty oven mitt.

"She held her own against Shampoo?" Akane repeated, the young woman looking rather interested. She had suspected Sumika had been holding back against her, and this pretty much proved it. 'Maybe she only goes all out if she thinks she's really in danger?' she wondered.

"Apparently so," Nabiki agreed. She looked at Ranma, "Any idea where that puts her among our local martial artists?"

"Hard to say," Ranma frowned. "I really need to spar with her..."

Nabiki frowned, thinking. "Well, I think we can arrange it," she offered, "if you're willing to use a bit of guile."

Ranma gave her a wary look, "What are you thinking about?"

"Well," Nabiki looked smug, "it's sort of like this...."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sumika was practicing karate katas out in the dojo's yard when a black haired girl in sailor fuku ran in, looking around wildly. She ran over, "Are you Sumika?"

Sumika felt that sinking feeling hitting once again as she responded, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Akane's in trouble! You've got to come and help," she said, tugging Sumika's arm.

Sumika ran outside, her long black hair flowing as they raced up the street. Coming around the corner she saw Akane on her knees, a strangely familiar looking redhead looking down at her contemptuously. "You're mine now, Akane," the redhead growled.

"Sumika," Akane looked up, "help!"

Sumika looked at them, and while her gut was telling her something was off she knew she had to do something. "Let her go," she addressed the redhead flatly.

"Why don't you make me?" the redhead purred.

Sumika could practically feel her power washing over her, and knew this redhead was dangerous. Reaching up she took her glasses off, handing them to the girl as she said, "Please, hold these."

"Sure," she murmured as Sumika took up a combat stance.

Sumika called up her ki and moved with the sort of speed she didn't dare unleash in normal karate. Stealing a move from Shampoo she attacked with rapid fire blows, sending the redhead leaping away. Using one of the signature North Pole moves she channeled ki into a force burst, clipping the woman as she landed.

"Wow," Akane blinked, clearly not having expected this. Sumika's hands nearly blazed blue as she attacked Ranma in her girl form, and she was clearly pissed. It now was evident that she had been holding back sparring with her, and even in the fight against Kuno and his pals.

Ranma grinned as she bounced away from another attack, clearly impressed. Sumika wasn't as strong as her, probably not even at Ryouga's level, but she clearly had some game. It was actually taking her effort to keep ahead of her, and Sumika's adaptability was pretty damn impressive.

Sumika fought back a curse as she missed again, and as she chased the woman she swiftly considered her options. This woman was clearly faster than her, and it was looking like she was stronger too. Which meant she couldn't just rely on her usual moves.

Ranma dodged a kick to the head then was actually surprised by a swift uppercut, totally out of whack from Sumika's usual style. Worse, there was enough ki in the blow to make it hit even harder, sending her staggering back just as a shop lady threw out a bucket of water. Thankfully she was already in girl form, or it might have been a problem.

Seeing the water splash Sumika concentrated, using ki to rapidly suck the heat from the air. A summer day flickered with winter for a moment, and Ranma yelped as she realized the puddle had frozen her feet to the ground. She tore one foot free just as Sumika threw a powerful punch, leaving Ranma no choice but to use a powerful ki move herself.

Hearing the explosion Kasumi took it for one of those day to day things in the neighborhood, at least until Akane and Ranma hauled in a stunned Sumika. "What happened?" she demanded, running to the injured woman's side.

Akane and Ranma exchanged a look as Nabiki and her minion followed them in from outside. "Uhm," Ranma smiled weakly, "long story?"

To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Four

Kasumi scowled at both women as she sat on the couch, Sumika's head in her lap as she checked Sumika over. As she felt for bumps and bruises she said flatly, "Akane, Ranma, I am VERY disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry," Ranma sighed, the redhead looking quite contrite as she explained, "we just got carried away a bit."

Akane was looking at Sumika, who was laying on the couch unconscious while Kasumi attended to her, as the other girl asked, "Is she all right?"

Kasumi looked down at Sumika gently, "I think you got her right in the head, Ranma. She's out cold, but I don't think there's any lasting damage."

"Thank goodness," Ranma sighed in relief. She brightened a bit as she added, "You should have seen her, Kasumi! She may not be trained in Anything Goes, but she IS good."

Akane looked at Ranma questioningly, "I saw her use ki blasts earlier, but wasn't that Amazon techniques in there?"

"Yup," Ranma nodded, "wonder where she picked that up?"

Kasumi was using pressure points on Sumika's scalp as she murmured, "Shampoo showed up earlier today and they fought."

Akane raised her eyebrows, "And Sumika picked up the move just from that?"

Ranma looked down at Sumika, "I really need to spar with her some more."

"Not unless you go easier," Kasumi gave Ranma a look that implied cold dinners and much unpleasantness from the 'mother' of the house.

"Of course," Ranma nodded quickly.

Much more quietly Akane added, "I want her to teach me that heat control trick... hell, you could use it, too."

Ranma watched the unconscious Sumika as she nodded, "Yeah."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ushio Kazama hesitated as she reached the door of the dojo, then with a resolute squaring of her shoulders went inside. The light brown hair puffed out a sigh as she looked around, not seeing her friend Sumika anywhere.

"Miss Kazama," one of Sumika's triplet brothers nodded in a friendly way, his black hair restrained by a headband as usual, "we haven't seen you in awhile."

Ushio flinched, but maintained a warm smile. The truth was she had been preoccupied with spending time with the new library assistant, so much so that she had not spent much time with her friends. Still, as time went on she found herself missing them, one friend in particular.

"Ryu, I haven't seen Sumika around lately," Ushio admitted, "and the other members of the karate club said she was on training journey."

Ryu scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Yeah, she's meeting her fiancée"

"Fiancée?" Ushio squeaked.

"Yeah, something our dad arranged," Ryu said, completely oblivious to Ushio's reaction, "she's out meeting him at the Tendo dojo in Nerima. Something about merging the schools, I think."

Ushio's mouth was open, but she couldn't get anything out, she was so surprised. It wasn't the idea of Sumika getting engaged that shocked her, instead it was the surge of unexpected jealously that stunned her. Suddenly Ushio wanted to find this guy and beat him into paste!

"You okay?" Ryu asked innocently.

"I'm fine," Ushio managed to get her emotions under control, if just barely. "Who is this guy?" she asked softly.

"Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Thank you very much," Ushio nodded before striding out of the dojo, a determined look on her pretty face.

For a moment Ryu wondered if he might have caused his sister trouble, then the young man shrugged. 'Eh, whatever happens I'm sure Sumika can handle it,' he decided as he calmly continued his karate practice.

Ushio visibly shuddered as she left the dojo, her thoughts racing. She had no idea what this 'Ranma' might be like, but his being named 'wild horse' was troubling to say the least. She imagined some hairy brute pawing HER Sumika and shuddered. She felt certain she had to go see Sumika and make sure she was all right...

Later that day after eliminating other options Ushio met Tomoe's eyes intently as she said, "I need your help to get to Nerima quickly."

"You want me to drive you there?" Tomoe clarified, the black haired girl smiling slightly.

Ushio nodded, "Please!"

Tomoe looked at her thoughtfully as she drank her tea. For the past several months she had watched Sumika silently moon over Kazama, while the smaller girl had chased after moe cuties. She had encouraged Sumika to tell Kazama about her feelings, but while Sumika was very brave in battle, she was chicken in her personal life.

"But I thought you were seeing someone?" Miyako asked pointedly, the brown haired girl smiling slightly as she sat by her girlfriend Tomoe.

Ushio blushed as she answered, "I'm just worried about Sumika. What if that Ranma person is beating her or something?"

Tomoe didn't think that was terribly likely, but she held her peace. "Do you have the address of the dojo?" she asked instead.

"I asked around," Ushio did not look happy as she explained, "it's rather infamous, actually. That's part of why I'm worried."

Tomoe nodded thoughtfully, having heard a few incredible rumors herself. Admittedly, that was hanging around the karate boasters so she doubted the flying or energy bolt rumors, but still... there might be a grain of truth to it.

Decisively Tomoe said, "The earliest I think we can go is tomorrow. Is that all right with you?"

"Thank you!" Ushio took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Miyako looked curious, "Should we ask Lotte along?"

Tomoe thought about it, "Nah, let's find out what's going on out there first. If we have to, we can call Lotte and everyone else she can dig up later."

"Okay," Ushio sighed in relief, glad she was finally doing something, even if she had to endure Tomoe's horrid driving again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sumika moaned weakly as she came awake, then her eyes widened in alarm. Sitting up despite a burst of pain she looked around wildly and demanded, "Where is she? Is Akane all right?"

"Easy!" Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her, "Everything is all right."

Sumika blinked as she realized she was back in the Tendo dojo with a splitting headache and a gap in her memory. She shook her head, trying to put the pieces together, "What happened? The last thing I remember is Akane being threatened by that redheaded woman..."

Kasumi smiled grimly, "It's fine, everyone is all right." She paused, "Well, except for you getting a major goose-egg..."

"I remember that, yeah," Sumika put her hand on her head, wincing slightly. She didn't like the look on Kasumi's face, a odd mix of guilt and irritation, so she asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"I think Akane should explain," Kasumi answered, raising her voice to call out, "Akane!"

"She's awake?" Akane asked as she trotted in, followed by the mysterious redhead.

"What the...," Sumika made herself hop off the couch, wincing with pain even as she drew on her ki, hoping she could do something, this time!

"Easy, easy!" Akane yelped, hurrying between Sumika and the redhead, "She's a friend!"

"Huh?" Sumika blinked, surprised.

"I'm really sorry," the redhead half bowed, "I'm Ranko Saotome."

Sumika swayed there a moment, her thoughts racing. It didn't take long to figure out, and her lips pressed together in a hard line of annoyance. "It was all a act," she said flatly.

Akane looked miserable as she looked away from Sumika's bleak expression. "I thought you were holding back earlier," she confessed, "I thought that if you believed I was really in danger you might cut lose..."

"It was all my idea," Ranko said as she met Sumika's eyes, "After Akane told me about the things you can do, I had to see for myself."

"See me get my ass kicked," Sumika scowled, feeling almost as angry at being defeated along with the deception. She turned, swaying a bit as she walked to the door, "I need some air."

"Sumika...," Akane moved to follow her.

Hurrying outside, almost stumbling Sumika growled, "Leave me alone!"

"Oh dear," Kasumi sighed as the door closed.

"We really screwed up, didn't we," Ranma sighed.

Akane bit her lip, "Oh yeah."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Five

Sumika stomped her way across the yard of the Tendo home, then swerved before going into the dojo. She was angry, and Sumika didn't want to take out that anger on someone else. Instead she took up a stance and began to practice karate katas, concentrating on what she was doing so hard she felt the anger start to slip away.

'I'm not even that angry over being beaten,' Sumika admitted as she gracefully shifted to a North Pole Fist kata, 'but over being tricked.' She could feel 'cold' ki gathering around her as she moved, a shimmer of silver on the air.

Kasumi wad finished lecturing both Ranma and Akane, her temper surprisingly short with both of them. It was bad enough that Sumika had been hurt, but she was a guest! Poor Sumika wasn't part of the usual Nerima craziness, and it wasn't fair to do this sort of thing to her.

Looking around Kasumi didn't see Sumika out in the yard. Hearing sounds coming from the dojo she walked over there. Sliding back the door she looked inside, only to freeze as her eyes widened in wonder., "Oh my."

Sumika seemed almost like she was dancing as streams of ice swirled around her, the temperature in the dojo substantially cooler than outside. As she moved a eerie blue glow swirled around her hands, reminding Kasumi of some of Ranma's crazier attacks.

Sumika finished the form, puffing out a breath as she realized she wasn't alone. "Kasumi?" she blinked, "How long have you been there?"

"Just a few moments," Kasumi answered as she walked over towards where Sumika stood, then yelped as she hit a icy patch on the floor.

As Kasumi started to fall Sumika nearly leaped across the room, catching the other woman in her arms. "Are you all right?" Sumika asked, staring down at her gently.

Kasumi stared up at Sumika breathlessly a moment. Like any young lady she had read fairy tales where a girl was saved by a prince, but she had never expected it to happen to her. And even stranger it felt perfectly comfortable in this woman's arms.

"Kasumi?" Sumika looked worried.

"Ah, sorry," Kasumi smiled as Sumika gently helped her up. "I was just coming to see if you were all right," she said gently.

Sumika walked with Kasumi out of the dojo, pausing to put her shoes on by the door. "I'm fine," Sumika said as they walked together, "I'm even over my mad, too."

Kasumi gave her a skeptical look, "Really?"

"Well, mostly," Sumika admitted wryly. They paused outside as a breeze ruffled their hair and Sumika mused, "Akane could tell I held back against her, I guess. And that sort of thing can be offensive to a martial artist."

"I suppose so," Kasumi said, "but they shouldn't have tricked you like that."

"Thanks," Sumika smiled as they walked in, the smell of cooking food wafting by.

"Oh, excuse me,' Kasumi hurried to the kitchem, even as Sumika slipped her shoes off and walked into the living room.

Sumika smiled as she saw Soun and Genma in their seeming eternal game of shogi, and walked over to watch. "I understand you fought Ranma,' Genma noted as he moved a piece.

"Ranma?" Sumika blinked and Genma looked uncomfortable.

Nabiki Tendo took pity on the older man as she told Sumika, "Ranma and Ranko are one in the same person."

"Crossdresser?" Sumika wondered, thinking of one of her friends. She was surprised by how much she missed Akemiya and the others, even though she'd only been gone a few days...

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Nabiki said, looking amused.

Sumika decided to ask about that later as she respectfully addressed Genma, "Mr. Saotome, I was wondering if I could spar against you?"

Genma looked up at her, his expression thoughtful. "Why not spar with Ranma?" he asked her curiously.

"He's very good," Sumika confirmed promptly, "but he's not a teacher like your are." Deciding flattery was good she added, "I'm hoping you'll show me where I'm going wrong."

Genma seemed to swell with pride, "Of course, I would be glad to help. Tomorrow morning?"

"Thank you," Sumika bowed slightly.

Akane Tendo came down the stairs, hesitating as she saw Sumika talking to Genma. Steeling her courage she walked over, "Sumika, could I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure," Sumika nodded, a trace of reserve in her stance.

The two women excused themselves, walking through the house and slipping on their shoes before heading outside. They stood together in the darkening twilight for a long moment, then almost together said, "I'm sorry."

Sumika chuckled and Akane flashed a smile. "I should never have agreed to tricking you," Akane said, "I'm really sorry. The only excuse I have is that it sounded like a good idea at the time."

"And I shouldn't have held back as much as I did when we sparred," Sumika said quietly, "it wasn't fair to you." She made a face, "Hell, it was insulting to you as a martial artist."

"Give me another match?" Akane smiled, putting her hand on Sumika's shoulder.

"I'd like that," Sumika said. Wryly she added, "You can have a shot at me after Mr. Saotome gets done with me tomorrow."

"That should be interesting," Akane said, smiling.

"Oh," a voice boomed out of the shadows, "ho ho ho ho!"

"What the...," Sumika whirled around, then blinked to see a rather well endowed older woman perching on the roof of the dojo, dressed in a leotard.

"Oh lord, not her," Akane winced. Quietly she muttered to Sumika, "That's Kodachi Kuno, sister of the nutcase we fought earlier."

Kodachi laughed again as she said, "So, you're the mysterious woman temping my Ranma!"

Under her breath Sumika muttered, "How do people keep hearing I'm here?"

Inside the Tendo home Nabiki sneezed suddenly, blinking. Shrugging it off she went back to calculating her ill-gotten gains.

The crazy woman dove for Sumika then tossed a hoola hoop at her. Instinctively Sumika dodged, then yelped as the metal weighted and razor sharp hoop nearly cut her. "Hold still," Kodachi yelled as she swung a weighted club, "this will only hurt a moment!"

"Rather not," Sumika ducked under another blow, then cried out as Kodachi blew a handful of powder into her face.

"Look out!" Akane yelled as they dodged and weaved, "She likes to use poisons!"

"You could have told me that sooner," Sumika growled, hoping the powder she had breathed in wasn't too toxic.

"You are very good," Kodachi conceded as she used a gymnastic style kick to try to take Sumika's head off, "but not good enough!"

"She's doing quite well," Genma Saotome said as they looked across the yard at the two women fighting. Not as well as his son could do, oif course, but better than most martial artists might.

Soun Tendo frowned slightly, "Do you think she needs help?"

"Against her?" Genma raised a eyebrow in surprise, "I would be insulting her to offer."

A wire reinforced ribbon tangled around Sumika's arm, and Kodachi tried to yank her off balance. As Sumika struggled not to be moved, she found herself getting frustrated by how crazy this place was. Half invulnerable martial artists, super fast fighters, crazed mobs seeking dates, strange Chinese women and friends pretending to be villains, it was all getting too much to take!

Kodachi cried out in shock as Sumika twisted, yanking the other woman off balance and sending her crashing to the earth. With a burst of speed Sumika reached her before Kodachi could fully recover and struck with a powerful blow.

"Ugh!" Kodachi yelped as she staggered back, the palm strike bloodying her nose.

"I have had about enough of this," Sumika said, the blood rushing through her veins as she took up a battle stance.

"You... hit me! You dared!" Kodachi was looking at her own nose, cross eyed, as she said that indignantly.

"I'll do more than that," Sumika closed with her again, striking hard as she delivered fast kicks and punches. Already off balance Kodachi gave ground, blocking where she could and taking the hits on her arms.

"You will die for this," Kodachi yelled furiously, leaping away as a swirl of black rose petals obscured their view.

Once the storm of flowers was gone so was Kodachi, the yard empty except for a suddenly wobbly feeling Sumika. "Oh," she staggered and would have fallen as whatever Kodachi had dosed her with earlier finally kicked in.

Akane caught Sumika trhen rushed her inside, calling for Kasumi as she did so. A few moments later Sumika was once more laid out on the couch while Kasumi looked her over.

"And where were you?" Nabiki asked Ranma curiously.

"I was helping Kasumi in the kitchen," Ranma said as he helped check Sumika over. Addressing Kasumi he noted flatly, "Kodachi don' usually use anything too lethal. The crazy likes ta see people hurt, not killed."

"Pulse is fine, and I don't see anything odd in her ki," Kasumi noted, sighing in relief. "Looks like some kind of knock out powder."

"Well, that's good," Soun said as he and Genma started to walk off.

Kasumi fixed her father with a disapproving look, "And why didn't anyone go help her?"

"That's not entirely fair, Kasumi," Akane protested, "sometimes interfering in a fight could make things worse." She made a face, "Trust me, Kodachi has crazier things in her arsenal, and she might have used them if we joined in."

"I...," Kasumi looked down at Sumika, her expression troubled.

Soun and Genma exchanged thoughtful glances. "I think we'll have to start toughening her up, tomorrow," Genma mused, "don't you agree old friend?"

Soun nodded, "I think so too."

Meanwhile...

Ushio Kazama gave the car a furious look, the brown haired girl kicking at the fender. "I can't believe it broke down!" she growled.

Tomoe Hachisuka and her lover Miyako Taema stood nearby, the shorter Miyako muttering, "We're lucky to be alive."

Tomoe ignored the commentary on her driving as she briskly said, "We're not too far, anyway. We can wait with the car or walk."

The women noted the falling night and the bad neighborhood around them. "Stay with the car," Ushio sighed.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Six

Nabiki Tendo watched Sumika spar with Genma Saotome, her eyes narrowed in thought. Nabiki wasn't a martial artist herself but she knew a lot about it, and right then she was feeling somewhat impressed. Sumika wasn't as fast as Ranma was, but she was faster than Akane or her, and she seemed to pick up moves surprisingly fast.

Genma attacked and Sumika grabbed his extended arm, moving and turning as Genma had earlier to pitch the older man away. Nabiki raised her eyebrows, having seen Genma use the same move on Sumika earlier. This time Sumika added her own twist, following up with one of her ice attacks while Genma was off balance.

Genma took the hit, staggered somewhat, then the older man recovered as he called, "Nice, very nice. It's like the Amazon move, Soul of Ice?"

"I don't know," Sumika admitted as the black haired girl took up a fighting stance, "though I suppose it's possible my ancestors got the technique from them."

The two close again, blows flying, and Nabiki noticed another difference in how Sumika fought. Unlike Ranma, who tried to follow Genma's rapid movements across the yard, Sumika stood her ground and waited for Genma to come to her. 'Probably because she knows she isn't as fast as Genma,' she decided.

It was a risky decision, as it meant Sumika had to be ready for an attack from almost any direction. On the other hand she wasn't wasting energy running around, so maybe she could actually outlast the older man.

"Hah!" Genma nounded in, but this time Sumika saw him coming. A side-snap kick staggered the old man, then ice churned around Sumika's hands as she hammered him with a powerful blow. "Oof!" he grunted, staggering back.

"Too slow, pops!" Ranma crowed from where the black haired boy sat watching.

"Silence, boy," Genma grunted.

"What do you think?" Nabiki asked Ranma curiously as Genma launched a powerful series of attacks against Sumika.

"She's not at my or Ryouga's level," Ranma noted thoughtfully, "but I bet she could hold her own against most of the others in town." He shook his head slightly, "Honestly, her biggest problem is her lack of speed."

"And it looks like she's working on solving that problem," Nabiki noted as they watched Sumika hold off Genma.

"Problem is that won't work against anything really big," Ranma shook her head, "against Herb or even Happosai, she'd be toast."

"Bomb Burst!" Genma yelled, tossing the signature mini-bombs that Happosai used, surprising Sumika and catching her in the explosion. She staggered out of the blast a few moments later, singed looking and rather angry.

"What was that?" Sumika yelped.

"It is called Anything Goes,' Genma noted smugly. He smiled as he asked, "Ready to call it quits, young lady?"

"We'd better," Sumika began brushing herself off, "Kasumi's making breakfast."

"Indeed," Genma agreed as they walked towards the house.

Ranma walked over from where they were watching, heading towards Sumika. "I wanted to apologize again," Ranma said a bit sheepishly.

Sumika sighed, then smiled slightly. "You were just helping Akane, I guess," she conceded. She looked at Ranma curiously, "So how does someone as muscular as you become Ranko?"

"It's a bit strange," Ranma admitted as they went inside. He scratched his chin, "I guess it'd be easier just to show you."

Sumika obediently followed Ranma into the kitchen, where they both greeted Kasumi. Getting a glass of water Ranma calmly poured it over his head, when a most stunning transformation took place. Ranma visibly shrank several inches, her muscles lost deffinition, her hair went red and she developed a very impressive bust along with feminine features.

"How...?" Sumika breathed, looking faintly stunned.

"Ancient Chinese curse," Ranma said succinctly, then explained about the training ground with cursed pools of water.

"Do you need hot water, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, passing over the kettle.

"Thanks," Ranma poured the hot water over herself and the process reversed, girl transforming back to boy.

"Wow," Sumika shook her head, her expression faintly stunned.

"Could you go see if everyone's ready?" Kasumi ordered Ranma, and the young man headed into the living room. Looking at Sumika she quietly asked her, "Are you all right? You look a bit shell shocked."

"I guess I am a bit," Sumika admitted sheepishly. "I'm still trying to get my head around super-human martial artists, curses are a bit much."

Kasumi nodded as she said, "I understand, I had nearly the same reaction when I met Ranma and Genma the first time, too." She patted Sumika's arm, "You do get used to it after awhile."

Sumika chuckled softly, "I guess so."

"Do you want to go clean up?" Kasumi asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she pinched at Sumika's ash covered sleeve.

Sumika looked down at her singed clothes ruefully, "Guess I am a bit of a mess. Can I wash up before breakfast?"

"Go on," Kasumi chuckled, "we'll wait."

"Thank you," Sumika smiled as she strode off.

Kasumi watched her go, feeling a odd flutter inside of her. She found herself looking forward to seeing Sumika, talking to her and just being around the young woman. She didn't entirely understand it, honestly, but she liked how she felt around her.

There were some grumbles about waiting to be fed, but Kasumi sweetly pointed out it was Genma's fault for blowing up Sumika, which quieted things down. Ranma hid a grin as Akane, Nabiki and Soun frowned at Genma, even as he helped set the table.

Sumika returned in a t-shirt and jeans, and Kasumi found herself admiring how Sumika looked in the tight pants. A blush colored her cheeks as she thought, 'What am I doing?'

"Can I help dish up the food?" Sumika asked, smiling.

"Of course," Kasumi agreed as both women brought the food out for the two waiting families.

Genma and everyone dug into their breakfast, the two Saotome's eating as quickly as usual. Sumika took her time, then smiled at Kasumi as she said, "This is very good."

"Thank you," Kasumi said just as there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she frowned slightly, getting up to answer it.

As Kasumi opened the door she took in the three unfamiliar young women standing there. One taller girl had boyishly short hair and seemed somewhat more mature, a light brown haired girl in pigtails who stayed close to her side and finally a attractive brown haired girl with longer hair and a serious look on her face.

"Hello," Kasumi smiled warmly, "how do you do?"

"Is this the Tendo Dojo?" the serious looking girl asked tiredly.

"Yes it is," Kasumi answered. As Kasumi took in the three she realized they looked quite rumpled, as if they were going through some great trial. 'Martial artists on a training journey?' she wondered silently.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd never get here," the taller girl sighed.

"Tomoe, we'd have gotten here sooner if you hadn't killed the car," her companion noted.

"Miyako, I only looked away from the street once, distracted by your beauty," Tomoe said dramatically, her hand to her heart.

"Once is enough," Miyako noted, but she was smiling slightly.

"My name is Ushio Kazama," the serious girl bowed, ignoring her companions carrying on, "is Sumika Murasame here?"

Kasumi didn't let any surprise leak onto her face, but she still felt it. Were these women... after Sumika for something? Turning she called, "Sumika, there are some women looking for you."

Sumika got up, her expression distinctly odd from Kasumi's perspective. She had clearly heard the voices and recognized the women, and she had a mix of eagerness and dread on her face. Still, Sumika walked forward with a firm stride, as if determined to face whatever came.

Ushio's face seemed to light up as Sumika came into view, then she practially threw herself as Sumika. "Oh Sumi," she blurted, "you're all right!"

"It's good to see you, Ushio," Sumika hugged her back even as she looked questioningly at Tomoe and Miyako. "Uhm, why wouldn't I be all right?" she asked.

Tomoe looked amused as she noted, "Ushio heard from your brothers that you were engaged to a violent maniac named Ranma."

"What?" Sumika yelped. She looked down at Ushio, "No, no, I'm not engaged!"

"Really?" Ushio looked up at Sumika, her eyes glistening with tears.

Kasumi was rather impressed by Ushio's seeming ability to turn tears off and on like a faucet. 'Now don't be mean,' she scolded herself, 'she could really be concerned.'

"Really," Sumika promised, "I'm here because my idiot father wants me to train here. No engagement involved."

"I'm so glad," Ushio smiled weakly.

"So is there really a violent maniac here?" Tomoe asked Kasumi as Sumika and Ushio quietly caught up.

"No," Kasumi reassured her then smiled faintly as she added, "it could be the stories mixed up my sister Akane with Ranma."

"I heard that!" Akane yelped indignantly.

Kasumi looked over the women's shoulders, catching sight of the wrecked car sitting near their dojo's gate. It's front fender was falling off, a light was broken out, and what appeared to be smoke was trailing up from under the hood.

"What happened?" she asked mildly.

Miyako sighed as she gestured to Tomoe, "This idiot's driving. Do you know a good mechanic around here?"

"We'll pay whatever," Tomoe added with a sigh.

"You came here in that?" Akane asked, having come up to see what was going on, "You're braver than I thought."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Seven

Kasumi Tendo generally considered herself the most even tempered person in the dojo. She tried to maintain a calm, pleasant air, and she knew she was considered one of the kindest, most likeable people in their area.

So Kasumi was a bit startled at the almost instant dislike she felt for Ushio Kazama. The pretty light brown haired girl seemed sweet and gentle, but something about her set Kasumi's teeth on edge. Still, she summoned up her politeness as she nodded to the three young women sitting in the living room by Sumika, "Will you need to stay the night?"

"I am NOT sleeping in the car," Miyako told Tomoe, the smaller girl looking up at the more mature looking girl.

Tomoe ran a hand through her short, dark hair as she asked, "I don't suppose there's a hotel in the area?"

"I'm afraid not," Akane offered, frowning slightly at Kasumi.

Taking the cue Kasumi nodded slightly, "You can stay with us overnight, but the conditions will be... rather cramped."

"I'm not sharing my room," Nabiki said briskly, the brown haired girl smiling slightly. 'I can drive up the price then rent out my room,' she thought.

"I think we can fix this," Ranma offered, the black haired boy continuing, "Pops and I can sleep out in the dojo, the girls can use our room for tonight."

"Hey!" Genma started to protest, but Ranma cut him off.

"We're occupying the Tendo guest room, remember?" Ranma reminded him, "The least we can do is vacate it if real guests need it."

"I suppose," Genma grumbled.

Kasumi made herself carry on as hostess, "Have you had anything to eat?"

"We actually got some pretty good Chinese food before the car died," Ushio admitted as she smiled tentatively, "at the Cat cafe."

"Ah, you met Shampoo," Sumika noted, smiling faintly.

"Are those breasts real?" Miyako had to ask, "I mean, she was bouncing around like..."

"I haven't asked, but I think so," Sumika fought back a laugh, "and what's with you noticing something like that? I thought you were taken."

"I may be taken but that doesn't mean we can't window shop," Miyako winked, getting a laugh from Tomoe and a blush from Ushio.

'Are those two...?' Kasumi thought, feeling herself starting to blush. The idea of two women together wasn't necessarily shocking to her, from everything that had happened around girl Ranma, but it was a slight surprise.

"So, I understand Sumika came out here to train," Ushio said, "how has she been doing?"

"Quite well," Soun Tendo said seriously. He looked at Sumika, "Under other circumstances, I would be interested in joining our schools."

"I'm not marrying her," Nabiki said instantly.

"Wha...?" Tomoe blinked.

"Old joke, I think," Ranma scowled at Soun, even though he noticed that Kasumi, the other eligible Tendo, hadn't exactly objected. "Soun and my father Genma are a little obsessed over merging our schools by marriage."

"Must be fun," Ushio said dryly.

"You have no idea," Akane shook her head ruefully. "Let me fill you in..."

The story of the multiple fiances not to mention all the guys after girl Ranma and the bunch after Akane kept everyone entertained, with various people tossing in various comments. They also needed a demonstration of Ranma changing gender, which made the three newcomers nearly speechless.

"Better hope Akemiya never finds out about this," Tomoe muttered.

It was late enough in the day by then that Ranma and Genma headed off to clear the guest room, then headed out into the dojo to set up camp. Getting their bags from the car the three women headed up to the guest room, pausing to thank their hosts.

"Okay Kasumi," Akane came up to her and said softly, "what's wrong?"

Kasumi's first instinct was to deny anything was wrong, but she couldn't quite manage it. "I'm not sure," she admitted as she watched the three girls head upstairs, "I just... don't like that girl."

"Kazama," Akane prompted.

"Yes, her," Kasumi nodded. "She's so... clingy to Sumika, and tries to be so solicitous to her. It's rather annoying."

Akane could point out that Kasumi had done the same with Sumika at times, but decided not to. "Well, let's go talk with her," she decided.

Sumika looked rather... confused as the three left for upstairs, as if torn about what to do. One part of her seemed to want to follow them up, but another part...

"Sumika, are you all right?" Akane asked, tapping her on the arm.

"I think so," Sumika smiled.

"If you want to join them upstairs it's fine," Akane said briskly, "it'll be pretty crowded though. Or you can stay with Kasumi?"

Sumika looked at Kasumi searchingly a moment then said firmly, "I'll go tell them goodnight, then be right back down."

Kasumi found herself smiling as she said, "Good."

A few minutes later and Kasumi was getting ready for bed, even as Sumika was as well. She wore simple sweatpants and a t-shirt to bed, a look Kasumi found rather charming really. She felt a bit overdressed in her own nightgown and robe, but she noticed Sumika seemed to appreciate it.

They laid down, the lights off and the only light coming in from the window. Kasumi found herself staying awake, and she noticed Sumika was too. "Is everything all right?" Kasumi asked her quietly.

"I don't know," Sumika admitted softly. "I should be... happy to see Ushio again, especially after how she left me." She hesitated, "I hope that doesn't offend you."

'Sumika and Ushio?' Kasumi thought, surprised that Sumika might have been with someone so shallow seeming. "No, it's fine," she said gently.

"Thank you," Sumika sighed. "I'm never sure who to tell about this sort of thing, or how they'll react to it. It can be pretty nerve wracking at times."

"I guess so," Kasumi agreed, turning to look at Sumika fondly. "You were saying about Ushio?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sumika hesitated, "I never told her I loved her, so I guess that excuses her going after someone else."

Kasumi winced at the pain in her eyes as she quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"I just wish...," Sumika searched for the right words, "I could just let her go. Stop letting my feelings for her jerk me around so badly."

Kasumi reached out and squeezed the other girl's hand. "That's a choice you'll have to make for yourself," she said. She smiled a bit sadly, "I eventually stopped mooning over someone I loved too, though I admit it took awhile."

Sumika smiled slightly, nodding. "You're right," she admitted, "thanks." She squeezed Kasumi's hand back then let go, sighing. "We'd better get to sleep, Genma and Ranma's practice is going to wake us up soon enough."

"Don't remind me," Kasumi sighed, silently wishing she had held on to Sumika's hand.

Morning came as usual, with Genma and Ranma smacking into the building with their martial arts practice. Sumika awoke just after Kasumi, the black haired young woman scowling adorably as she muttered, "Are they earlier than normal?"

"I think so," Kasumi sighed, "probably showing off for your friends."

"If so, he's barking up the wrong tree," Sumika said wryly as she collected her clothes.

"What, all three of them?" Kasumi teased.

"You guessed?" Sumika asked curiously.

"I thought your friends Tomoe and Miyako were kind of cute together, really," Kasumi admitted with a smile.

"Remind me to tell Tomoe that," Sumika chuckled as she finished collecting her clothes and went to get changed.

Humming cheerfully Kasumi got dressed, then hurried down stairs to get breakfast going. Sumika soon appeared dressed in pants and a plain white shirt, her long hair tied back in a ponytail. "I'll start breakfast," she told Sumika, "could you check on the others?"

"Will do," Sumika nodded.

Kasumi felt... oddly good about the talk she had with Sumika last night. It hadn't resolved anything, of course, but she did feel closer to Sumika now. She had liked the young woman almost as soon as they met, but now she felt a deeper connection.

"And Sumika can do things like that?' Tomoe asked as they walked into the house, chatting together cheerfully.

"Remind me not to piss her off," Miyako noted wryly.

"She wouldn't do that to you," Ranma noted mildly, both him and Genma shaking off chunks of white ice crystals

"What happened to you two?" Akane asked, helping set the table.

"Sumika decided it was time to end the fight, so she used a kind of heat-extraction method to freeze the whole yard," Genma noted admiringly. He looked at Sumika and asked, "Please teach me how to do that."

"Maybe," Sumika winked.

Ushio looked rather out of her depth as she followed behind, studying Sumika with a thoughtful look. 'I wonder what she thinks of Sumika now?' Kasumi thought, feeling a surge of satisfaction.

To be continued...

Note: It is VERY hard to write a chapter mostly from Kasumi's POV. Let me know if I screwed up on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Eight

"You're sure you want to leave?" Tomoe Hachisuka asked as the three women watched Akane sparring with Sumika in the Tendo dojo courtyard. Tomoe wasn't a expert martial artist, she had only recently began to pick it up, but even she was impressed.

Akane Tendo was, frankly, scary as hell. She was attacking with a speed that to Tomoe looked nearly superhuman. Worse, she actually seemed superhumanly strong, punching right through a wall in a burst of broken stone and dust. If Tomoe, or for that matter almost any member of their high school martial arts club, faced her in a fight, she knew they'd lose.

The one exception to that was Sumika Murasame, who was out there staying ahead of Akane's blows. She was faster, clearly, and somehow was striking back with blows as powerful as the other girl's. Tomoe didn't fully understand it, but apparently the martial artists here could channel 'ki' into their blows, somehow. Either way, it was damn impressive.

Ushio Kazama nodded, also watching the fight a bit more worriedly. "I think Sumika is fine," she said, "and that's why we came."

Tomoe hid a sigh, not saying some of the other things that she was aware of. She had been aware of the crush Sumika had had for Ushio, and knew how hurt Sumika had been when Ushio started dating someone else. But now Sumika seemed over it, or at least somewhat more content than she had been. Which seemed to irritate Ushio, interestingly.

"Holy shit," Miyako Taema breathed out as Sumika used as powerful kick to literally send Akane flying away. Then in a move that looked like something out of Dragonball Sumika cupped her hands, ice churning around them before firing off a cold blast that hit the already stunned Akane dead center. "Wonder why she never does that in normal fights?" Miyako wondered aloud.

"She doesn't need to," Tomoe said dryly in response, "besides, it wouldn't be fair to use that against normal fighters."

"I suppose," Miyako pouted.

Akane shook off the freezing burst, the young woman stumbling a bit before Sumika caught her. "You okay?" she asked politely.

"Yeah," Akane smiled up at her as she added, "I think that's worse than some of Genma's attacks. Or at least the effect lingers more."

Tomoe was amused to see Ushio scowl at seeing the two so close together. 'You're seeing someone,' she thought sardonically, 'make up your mind, Ushio.'

Miyako looked more amused than anything as she remarked, "They look kind of cute together, don't they?"

Ushio scowled at Miyako, "They do NOT."

Akane and Sumika finished up their sparring, the two walking back to where the others were watching. "What did you think?" Akane asked curiously.

"Damn impressive," Tomoe nodded, "both of you."

"I sure wouldn't want to fight you," Miyako added cheerfully.

Ushio took Sumika's arm as she nodded to Akane, "Could you excuse us a moment?"

Akane gave her a look but nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll just gossip with your friends about you two," she said agreeably.

Tomoe snickered while Ushio flushed, then the pulled Sumika away from them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ushio grit her teeth at Akane's mocking tone. She wasn't sure what it was, but both her and Kasumi just annoyed her. Once they reached the other side of the courtyard Ushio looked up at Sumika, and was struck again what just a short absence had done.

Ushio hadn't known Sumika all that long, but she had felt she knew the other girl well. While confident in her fighting skills Sumi was socially awkward and shy. She retreated behind academics rather than deal with people, and had only a small pool of friends.

Now, somehow, Sumika met her gaze with a greater confidence. She seemed more at ease with herself and had made friends in this strange karate dojo. On one hand Ushio knew she should be happy for Sumika, but it bothered her. Part of her wished she had been the one to bring Sumika out of her shell...

"I'm sorry," Ushio said suddenly.

Sumika blinked in confusion, "For what..."

Hurrying over Sumi's words Ushio continued, "For not paying attention to you. It took days before I even heard you were gone."

Neither mentioned that Ushio had been off with her new girlfriend, but both were well aware of it. Sumi's smile was faintly pained as she said, "It's all right, I understood."

"No, it's no all right," Ushio shook her head, "I've neglected you and my friends." She took Sumi's hand and squeezed it, "I hope you'll forgive me."

Sumika smiled back as she said, "Of course I forgive you."

Ushio beamed, "Maybe I can introduce my senpai to our friends! That way we can all get along."

The oddest look passed on Sumika's face, then she smiled again. "Yeah," she agreed mildly, "we could try that."

"I'm so glad!" Ushio beamed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Did you mean it when you said you'd gossip?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Well, I mostly said it to annoy your friend," Akane admitted. She dropped her voice a bit, "Is she always this clingy with Sumika?"

"When she senses a rival, yeah," Tomoe admitted. She shrugged as Akane raised her eyebrows, "Ushio is a good kid, but she's kind of insecure. She used to rely on Sumika a lot."

"I guess that makes sense," Akane conceded as they covertly watched Sumi and Ushio talk.

"Is Sumika fitting in here okay?" Miyako asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm her best friend, but I don't want to leave her here if there's trouble."

"Aww, you like her," Tomoe teased Miyako.

Miyako stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend then looked at Akane, "Well?"

Akane smiled back, amused by the two young ladies. "She's fitting in really well, actually," she admitted, "and my father and Genma both feel she has potential. If she ever seriously got into martial arts, she'd be a terror."

Tomoe raised her eyebrows, "She's not seriously into martial arts by your standards?"

"Compared to some friends of mine?" Akane shrugged, "No, not really."

Miyako shook her head, "I don't think I'd want to do that."

Tomoe noticed Ushio say something, and the oddest look pass over Sumika's face. "Damn," she sighed, "I wonder what clueless thing Ushio said this time?"

"She does that often?" Akane had to ask.

"Yes, actually," Miyako sighed as Sumi and Ushio walked back towards them.

"Alright," Ushio beamed still holding Sumika's hand as she said, "I think we've settled things."

"Uh huh," Tomoe said just a bit dubiously. "Well, the mechanic says we'll get the car back today, so we can head out when you're ready."

"Oh lord, we have to ride with you again?" Miyako sighed dramatically in dismay as Akane bit back a laugh.

"I'm not that bad of a driver," Tomoe said defensively.

"Yeah, your cars just randomly explode on their own," Sumika teased.

"Explode?" Akane asked, blinking.

Tomoe flushed a bit, "It was just the one time."

It took a hour or so for the car to arrive, so it was about noon when the three girls were ready to go. Genma and Soun both politely said their farewells, and Ranma promised Miyako to look out for Sumika for as long as she was here.

Kasumi bowed to them slightly as she said, "It's been nice meeting you, I hope your trip goes well." She frowned slightly at how clingy Ushio was being in saying her goodbye to Sumika, but didn't say anything.

After Ushio let her go Sumika nodded to Tomoe, "Thanks for coming out here, I missed seeing you guys."

"You're welcome," Tomoe shook her hand and asked, "should I tell Lotte you'll be back after the break ends?"

Sumika winced, thinking of the girl who was her unofficial karate student. "Might be a few weeks," she admitted, "my dad set it up so I could spend some time away if I needed to."

Miyako dropped her voice, "You staying because of what you can learn, or...?" She pointedly looked towards Ushio.

"Bit of both," Sumika admitted. She looked at Tomoe, "Take care of Lotte and the others for me, okay?"

"Do my best," Tomoe agreed as they got into the car.

Ushio leaned out the back window as the little car drove off, calling out, "See you soon, Sumi!"

"See you," Sumi called back, waving goodbye.

"Well," Genma noted cheerfully, "now we get to move back into the guest room."

"Dad," Ranma clouted him for being insensitive as they walked off together.

Soun and Nabiki headed in, Nabiki smiling to herself slightly. She had made a agreement with Tomoe to keep her informed about Sumi, a very profitable arrangement. It was so nice to deal with a woman who understood how powerful money could be.

"You okay?" Akane asked as she, Sumi and Kasumi headed inside.

"I think so," Sumika shrugged slightly, "I think it was nice to see them." She paused a second and added, "And maybe now I can stop holding out hope things might change."

Akane looked confused while Kasumi nodded slight. She tentatively took Sumika's hand as she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's for the best," Sumika said, willing herself to believe it.

To be continued...

Notes: Setting up the fact that Sumika might be at the dojo for a bit. My original idea was just a week or so, but the story pacing really hasn't worked for that. On the character bits: Miyako looks sweet but is rather cynical, which I tried to get across. Ushio often says stuff that's both clueless and hurtful in canon, so I don't feel bad for her being clueless here.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Nine

Tatewaki Kuno, known to some as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, found himself thoughtfully studying the image of a new arrival at the Tendo Dojo. His spy, the beautiful Nabuiki Tendo, had sold the image to him at her usual rate, and he studied the fighter thoughtfully.

Sumika Murasame was tall, with long black hair and the confidence of a excelent martial artist. She wore men's clothes, or at least what Kuno thought of as men's clothes, and had a destinctly cool manner. He was surprised to see her in the clutches of the despicable Ranma Saotome, and was certain the despoiler of wenches would target her soon.

With a determined expression Kuno rose and declared, "I will save the women of the Tendo Dojo from him!"

"You're talking to yourself again," his sister Kodachi noted as she stalked into the living room, dressed in her usual gymnastics gear.

"Ah, dear sister," Tatewaki nodded formally, "I was about to go out."

"Going to attack Ranma again?" Kodachi teased, her expression somewhat cool. Her infatuation with Ranma was well known, and both siblings had fought about it before. Yet now there was a odd indifference to her tone.

"Indeed," Kuno looked at his sister searchingly. There was something wrong if she didn't at least get upset over this sort of action.

Kodachi picked up the photo of Sumika that her brother had put on the table, her eyes widening slightly. "Can I keep this?" she asked.

"Certainly," Kuno nodded, slightly perplexed. Well, it was possible Kodachi wanted to study a new opponent.

"When you fight Ranma, be careful not to hurt anyone else at the dojo," Kodachi ordered as she walked away, looking at the photo almost... tenderly.

"Hmm," Kuno nodded, wondering what could be ailing his sister.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," Ranma muttered as the young man looked out at the mob in front of the dojo. They were standing behind the courtyard doors, looking out at the street while being mostly out of sight.

"This happen often?" Sumika asked dryly. She recognized the guy in the lead as the sword wielding nutjob who attacked Akane, and some of the guys in the gang were mooks she had beaten up that time. There were new additions, but the mob looked about the same.

"They usually challenge Akane at our school," Ranma answered, sounding disgusted, "but since it's the holidays..."

"Ranma Saotome, face me!" Kuno yelled, "I will defeat you and claim the fair Akane and Ranko for myself!"

Sumika gave Ranma a look, "Ranko, that's your other self?"

Ranma sighed, "The idiot thinks we're not the same person." He shrugged, "I've even shown him the transformation, but..."

"Akane, we would date you!" the boys around Kuno chorused.

"You know," Sumika sighed, "these guys are really starting to annoy me. And why should Akane have to put up with this crap?"

Ranma looked at her thoughtfully as he asked, "So, do you have something in mind?"

"Save Akane the trouble and kick these guy's asses ourselves." Sumika shrugged.

"Sounds fun," Ranma agreed as both opened the gate and headed outside.

"There! There you are, despoiler of women!" Kuno yelled, pointing with his wooden sword. "Now we will finish this and..."

"Yeah, I think we've heard about enough," Sumika said, then without another word Sumika charged the front line.

Ranma, of course, was right beside her, his black hair flowing behind him. He was still faster than Sumika, of course, but he was surprised at how fast she could be, when she was serious. They hit the front line of guys and mowed them down, each striking powerfully. Consciously Ranma limited himself to mostly conventional moves, knowing he wouldn't need much more to deal with these punks, while also watching Sumika.

Sumika didn't have the raw power or speed that Ranma and his friends had, but she made up for it with precision and minimal movements. Instead of throwing her arm back and punching, she jabbed with JUST enough force to drop someone. Pressure points, joint strikes, nerve clusters... Sumika's school of combat used them all to devestating effect.

It didn't help that most of these guys were strictly run of the mill fighters. Ranma could take your average karate and judo champ with a hand tied behind his back. Together he and Sumika drove their way through over thirty guys, neither really breaking a sweat.

Kuno braced himself as Ranma burst through the line of attackers, then seemed surprised when Ranma stopped, Instead Ranma turned to Sumika, who was just finishing up her attackers, and said "You want this one?"

"I wouldn't mind," Sumika admitted. She stride up to Kuno as she asked, "You're the one who set up the whole fighting for Akane thing?"

"Only the best should claim the fair Akane's hand, and I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High will be that one," Kuno started.

"Shut up," Sumika said flatly. "Do you realize you were practically ordering kids to assault Akane? What if someone went too far?"

"None of my comrades would..." Kuno tried to protest.

Ranma wondered if the fool had even considered the possinbility. Hell, until Sumika brought it up he hadn't really thought about it either. Considering how gung ho the guys challenging Akane could get, he supposed it was possible.

Sumika clearly decided there was no point in trying to get through to Kuno so instead she took up a fighting posture. "Well, if you want to get Akane, today you're going to have to go through me," she said seriously.

"I will take your challenge!" Kuno declared, swinging his wooden sword dramatically. "You too will have the chance to be mine!"

"Don't hold back," Ranma told her quietly, "he's a nut, but he's a dangerous nut."

"Right," Sumika said as she took her glasses off and handed them to Ranma to keep them from being damaged.

They struck at almost the same time, but Kuno was actually a bit faster. His wooden sword was a blur as he slammed it into Sumika's blocking arm, and Sumika cried out in pain. Yet despite that she struck just as fast, using her other hand to deliver as powerful blow that sent Kuno reeling back.

Sumika used some kind of pressure [point technique to dull the pain in her arm, then attacked once more. Kuno relied mostly on raw power and speed, rather than developing chi moves, but he was very dangerous against a normal martial artist. Sumika wasn't normal, exactly, but she was a lot closer than any of Ranma's buddies, and it was interesting to see her handle him.

She seemed to quickly realize she wasn't going to just knock him out, so Sumika fought him tactically, wearing him down. She would slip past his guard and deliver nerve strikes and go for the joints, weakening him. Already Kuno's aim was going, and the young man was getting deeply, deepk,y frustrated.

"Fight honorably!" Kuno demaned as he tried to jab at Sumika.

"Like you do when you attack Akane in a mob?" Sumika asked as she used her palm to deflect a blow from the sword. As he stumbled by her she casually chopped him on the back of the neck, sending him collapsing onto the ground.

"Nice," Ranma nodded.

"Thanks," Sumika agreed as they headed back to the dojo, leaving the men scattered all over the sidewalk.

Akane Tendo was waiting for them as they came in, her expression rather hard to read. As both stopped in front of her she pointed out dryly, "I could have handled that."

"I'm sure you could," Sumika agreed readily, "but why should you have to? Besides, it was kind of fun pounding those jackasses."

"Damn right," Ranma said. Remembering that Sumika had been hurt he asked her, "How's the arm?"

"It's fine," Sumika started then yelped in pain when Akane grabbed it.

Akane cursed softly then ordered, "Come on, let's have Kasumi look at it."

Kasumi had the oddest look as Akane led Sumika in. "Again?" she asked, frowning.

"Sorry," Sumika said sheepishly. "I don't think it's that bad this time," she added as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the bruised arm.

Tenderly Kasumi checked the wound over before nodding decisively. "Just a bruise, this time," she said with some relief, even as her hand rested over Sumi's for a moment.

Sumika blushed slightly, and Ranma hid a smile. He wasn't the most smart guy in the world, but he could read people, and there was definately a spark there. The only think that worried him a little was that Sumika seemed to be sparking a bit off Akane too. And as far as he could tell, it was all unintentional.

"You might want to show me some of those toughening exercises you and Ryouga use," Sumika conceded reluctantly as she rubbed her arm.

"Just not as crazy as Ryouga gets," Akane quickly added. "If you went through what he did to himself you'd never be able to fight in regular karate matches again."

"Or I could," Sumika noted wryly, "but it'd be grossly unfair."

Ranma nodded slightly, knowing that any of his usual enemies would demolish any standard karate match. "I can show you a few things," he offered, "won't be perfect, but it should keep you from getting hurt as much."

"Thank," Sumika smiled. "I'd ask Genma but..."

"Yeah, pop would demand a secret technique in return or something," Ranma said.

"Go easy on the training you two," Kasumi warned them gently, "you don't want to really injure yourself, Sumika."

"I'll be careful," Sumika promised her.

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I'm implying Kodachi might be developing a interest in Sumika too. Maybe. Scary, isn't it?

Because it's a comedy series, Ranma never really deals with the unfortunate implications of a crowd of guys beating up a woman in hopes of dating her. I felt I needed to at least touch on it, so...


	10. Chapter 10

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Ten

Sumika ran calmly, her long black hair flowing behind her, even as Akane kept pace beside her. It was morning, and the area of Tokyo was strangely quiet as they went down the street, both dressed in their karate uniforms. Too quiet, maybe.

"Akane, is it normally this deserted around here?" she had to ask, Sumika looking around the deserted alley a little warily.

"No," Akane admitted, "you think...?"

The two came around a corner back onto the main streets, when a pair of throwing knives nearly took the top of Sumika's head off. "Whoop," Sumika gasped as she ducked, barely avoiding the twin blades.

"Now, Saotome, I will defeat you!" the black haired boy dressed in flowing Chinese looking robes cried as he attacked.

"Mouse, no!" Akane cried.

"I'm not..." Sumika started then had to dodge a sudden sword thrust. SOMEHOW the young man was just yanking the weapons out from his costume's billowing sleeves, even though they shouldn't have been able to fit in there. He was also frighteningly fast, and Sumika had to strain to keep ahead of him.

"Saotome, you are slow today," Mouse noted, flinging a dagger on a chain and nearly impaling Sumika.

'Damn, I'm barely keeping up,' Sumika thought, for once glad she had been sparring with Akane and Ranma. Before them she'd probably be dead. She dodged a spiked mace, even as she shrived for the emotional stillness she needed for her ice attacks...

"Damn it, Mouse," Akane attacked Mouse from the side and nearly took his head off with a spin kick, stunning him.

"You dare interfere with our honourable combat?!" Mouse looked offended as he easily shook off the blow.

"That's not Ranma, you idiot! Put your glasses on!" Akane yelled.

'He needs glasses?!' Sumika thought disbelievingly.

Mouse did indeed take out a pair of silly looking coke bottle glasses from those seemingly infinite sleeves and put them on. "Huh?" he blinked owlishly.

"Mouse, meet Sumika," Akane said to him firmly, "she is staying with us at the Tendo Dojo for awhile. Sumika, this is Mouse, from the Chinese Amazons."

Mouse looked deeply ashamed as he bowed, "I'm so sorry, sir, for mistaking you for the despicable Ranma Saotome."

"Sir?" Sumika whispered to Akane.

"I'd say just let it go, it'd probably take too long to get through his head anyway," Akane softly whispered back.

"Apology accepted," Sumika decided not to argue, "just please don't do it again."

"Right," Mouse agreed and headed off.

The two women resumed their route, heading back towards the dojo at a slower jog. "So how blind IS he?" Sumika had to ask.

"Very," Akane said, "he's got bad vision even WITH the glasses. But he's developed a ability to blind fight with incredible accuracy. Might be some kind of sonar, no idea."

"Strong too," Sumika mused, "even the near misses were pretty scary."

"Still, you stayed ahead of him," Akane congratulated her. "I was surprised you didn't use a special move against him."

Sumika shrugged, "Honestly, I was a bit rattled at the surprise attack. Besides, I don't want to use them unless I have no other choice."

They reached the dojo, both trotting inside as they watched Ranma running through katas out in the front yard. He waved cheerfully, "Have a good run?"

"Right until I got jumped by your buddy Mouse," Sumika told him wryly.

"Ah, crap," Ranma stopped as he asked, "You okay?"

"I kept ahead of him until Akane kicked him upside the head." Sumika shrugged slightly.

Ranma laughed at that, "Yeah, that might knock some sense into him." He looked Sumika over thoughtfully as he added, "He didn't hit you?"

"Nope," Akane agreed with a bit of pride.

Sumika shrugged, "I don't thing he was going all out." She added, "Excuse me, I need to change, then I was going to ask Kasumi to show me some of her medical techniques."

"Train with me later," Ranma sort of asked, and Sumika half waved in agreement.

"What are you up to?" Akane asked curiously once Sumika was gone.

"I'm not up to anything," Ranma shook his head, "just a bit worried about her, is all." At Akane's slightly confused gaze he added, "Isn't it kind of unlikely Mouse just happened to be lurking along your jogging route?"

Akane's eyes narrowed, "Someone sicked him on us?"

"I think so," Ranma admitted, "not sure who, though. It ain't in her character for Shampoo to try somethin' like that."

"We could head down to the Cat Cafe, maybe see if we can squeeze some answers out of him," Akane offered darkly.

That surprised Ranma just a bit, but he supposed it might be because of how much Akane liked Sumika. Certainly she wouldn't normally suggest something like that. "No, I don't think there's much chance of that working," he said diplomatically.

"You're right, I guess," Akane agreed, though she didn't sound happy about it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kodachi Kuno slipped away from where she had watched the fight, faintly disappointed. She had hoped to see Sumika in battle, but instead the woman had mostly dodged. Still, even that had been... rather intriguing.

For much of her life Kodachi had trained in combat gymnastics, and she was VERY good at assessing potential. How else could she cripple or defeat opponents before they could actually become threats to her? So watching Sumika fight had been very interesting. In her opinion the girl's potential was great, possibly even rivalling Saotome himself.

Why that mattered to her.. was a bit more complicated. Part of Kodachi simply wanted to defeat the girl. She was a threat, and threats should be dealt with. But there was something... else that made her stay her hand. Sumika seemed oddly innocent, in a way, not a real rival. Could she become a friend? Or something else?

Kodachi grunted, annoyed with herself. There were things to do, like tracking Shampoo down and thanking her for lending Mouse. Then she needed to make sure her idiot brother was recovering. Sumika's defeat of him left him eating through straw, yet another thing to thank the martial artist for...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kasumi Tendo brightened slightly as Sumika came downstairs dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Sumika, how did practice go this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, pretty good," Sumika smiled back warmly, "the toughening techniques Ranma showed me are starting to work, I think."

"Just don't go to far," Kasumi cautioned.

"No, I don't want to turn into another Ryouga," Sumika agreed. They walked over to the couch together, both of them sitting down.

"Let me take your hand," Kasumi said warmly.

Sumika's hands were those of a fighter, and Kasumi could feel the callus on her fingers. But despite that they were strangely delicate, expressive fingers. Holding her hand Kasumi had to fight back a blush, but she wasn't sure why.

"It's always kind of soothing when you do that," Sumika admitted quietly.

"Hmm," Kasumi agreed, fighting her blushes. "Now, both our schools use nerve strikes and pressure points to great effect," she started, then demonstrated one of the Anything Goes techniques for pain management.

Sumika then showed a pressure point technique of her own school. Soon nearly half a hour passed by, the two women sitting on the couch talking, even as they each carefully touched the others hands and arms.

Kasumi hadn't had much romance in her life. Dr, Tofu had... not really gone anywhere, and while she liked Ranma, there had been no spark. So she had a hard time trying to understand this... swelling feeling of caring she was developing for Sumika. It wasn't sisterly, like how she felt for her sisters.. it wasn't like the obligation she felt towards her father. It was something more.

"You're picking this up very fast," Kasumi said as they finished, only reluctantly releasing her hand. This tingling in her fingers... she knew it wasn't from anything they were practising. Why did Sumika's touch do this to her?

"You're a excellent teacher," Sumika smiled back. Reflectively she said, "While this will come in handy fighting, it's actually nice to know how to help people too. Too much of the time people like me just hurt people."

There was a sadness in Sumika's voice, making Kasumi wonder if there was someone specific she regretted hurting. "I'm sure you help more than hurt," Kasumi offered, patting her hand.

Sumika shook herself, actively banishing the memory. "Anyway, thank you much for the lesson," she said, "is there anything I can do for you in return?"

A totally innapropritate suggestion popped into Kasumi's head. "I haven't gone out to dinner for a long time," she said, "would you like to take me?"

Sumika looked a bit startled, then grinned. "Sure," she agreed, "I'd like that."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Sasameki Koto and Ranma ½: Martial Arts Mix

Chapter Eleven

Tomoe Hachisuka unfolded the letter, the black haired girl sitting in the dojo of the karate club. Well, they CALLED it a dojo, but it was really a deserted classroom they had the right to use. Sumika was a heavy letter writer, it seemed, and wanted to keep the club informed.

Her girlfriend,Miyako Taema was sitting beside her. "So, has Sumika gotten into more trouble yet?" she demanded.

"Miyako," Ushio frowned at the other girl.

Mayu and Koi were both waiting eagerly. "What happened now?" Koi asked.

"Well, apparently this local gang of roughs keep trying to force Akane to date them," Tomoe was putting it more gently than Sumika put it in the letter. Who knew Sumika knew that kind of language? "So she and Ranma decide to deal with it."

"They weren't hurt, were they?" Ushio demanded.

Occasionally Tomoe really wondered how well Ushio really understood Sumika. Even after seeing her in action, she thought a group of hoods could hurt her. "No, she and Ranma thrashed them," she informed the group, "and the ringleader is eating through a straw."

"Good!" Lotte declared fiercely. The little blonde idolized Sumika, and also seemed the type to approve of her actions.

"What else happened?" Mayu asked intently. The girl was also one of Sumika's fans, and might even have a crush on her.

"Why do you think something else happened?" Tomoe teased.

Miyako gave her a look, "This is Sumika we're talking about."

"She's not that bad," Ushio said loyally.

Tomoe snickered at that. "Sorry, Ushio," she told her, "seems Sumika had a run in with a Chinese man named Mouse our Moouse or some such. No harm done, but she's concerned it might lead to other troubles."

"Sumi..." Ushio groaned.

Tomoe decided not to mention the date Sumika went on with Kasumi. Sumi hadn't gone into much detail, but it sounded like she enjoyed herself. Ushio, she knew, would freak out completely, despite seeing someone else herself.

"So, is she coming back soon or...?" Koi asked

THIS was the bit Tomoe dreaded passing on. "Actually," she admitted, "I think Sumika is considering a transfer out there."

There was a beat of silence then Lotte, Koi, Mayu and Ushio all blurted out, "WHAT?!"

'I KNEW that wasn't going to go over well,' Tomoe thought, sighing. "Well, she's getting interested in karate seriously again, and we all know her father is useless."

"Hey!" Sumika's father protested, but everyone ignored that breaking of the fourth wall.

"But...," Lotte whimpered.

"Maybe we can take you out to visit her next time," Miyako promised.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sumika was rather enjoying her early morning runs with Akane, for several reasons. They got along well, both were in similar shape, and they could talk pretty freely. Plus, whenever a maniac from Ranma's fanclub attacked, she could explain who they were.

"That doesn't happen THAT often," Akane protested when Sumika pointed that out.

Sumika gave her a look, "No, sometimes it's left overs from your fanclub."

"Well, yeah," Akane conceded. As they ran along she gave Sumika a sly look, "So, how was your dinner with Kasumi?"

That nearly made Sumika stumble, which would have hurt considering their running pace. "I thought it went pretty well," Sumika blushed.

Akane chuckled, thought honestly she had... mixed emotions about this. Mind you, she was happy Sumika took Kasumi out. Her elder sister lived a life that pretty much revolved around taking care of the family. But she was also a little jealous, honestly. All she had was Ranma, and he could be pretty abrasive...

"Well, as long as you keep making Kasumi happy it's okay with me," Akane told her firmly.

Sumika blushed again as she said, "No, no you misunderstand, I';m sure Kasumi isn't... I mean, I like her a lot but..."

Akane realized that Sumika appeared to be completely clueless about Kasumi's interest in her. It was kind of cute, really. "I think Kasumi likes you," Akane said, deciding not to mention the l-word. Not yet, anyway.

"I like her too," Sumika said, her expression one of gentle longing.

"Well, maybe you could," Akane started when a figure leaped at them from around a nearby street.

Sumika was going to make a joke about the giant metal spatula when the sharp blade nearly took her head off. "Ack!" Sumika yelped.

"Ukyo!" Akane yelled.

Ukyo Kuonji ignored Akane, the brown haired young woman attacking relentlessly. The giant steel spatula looked silly, but Ukyo swung it like a pro, striking with both the flat and edge. Sumika was barely staying ahead of her.

Sumika back pedalled to avoid one strike, then the crazy lady whipped out throwing knives. Spatula designed, of course. The woman threw them, and Sumika had no choice but to try a North Pole technique, freezing the moisture in the air and stopping the blades in mid-air.

"THAT'S what I wanted to see," Ukyo exclaimed, stopping her attack immediately.

"What." Akane said flatly.

Ukyo gracefully slung the giant spatula over her shoulder, "I heard there was a new martial artist at the Tendo dojo with a interesting technique. I wanted to see it, so..."

Sumika managed to finally get her voice back, "You couldn't have just asked?"

"Well, yes," Ukyo admitted, "but this was more fun."

Sumika muttered something under er breath about martial artists being insane, which both Akane and Ukyo chose to ignore.

"Where have you been?" Akane had to ask.

"Training journey," Ukyo answered promptly, "both for martial arts and cooking too."

"Ah," Sumika blinked, clearly having no idea what was going on.

"Is Ranma honey back?" Ukyo grinned. "I thought I'd stop in and see him."

"Yeah, come on," Akane sounded more resigned to the idea than anything else.

"Thanks," Ukyo agreed, but instead of staying with them hopped up onto a nearby fence and ran ahead of them.

"You don't sound happy about her visiting," Sumika noted gently.

"Oh, I think she's a nice enough girl," Akane said willingly, "but it just makes things more chaotic, with all of us fighting over Ranma."

"Genma has a lot to answer for, setting up those engagements with so many girls," Sumika agreed. "But is that you girls or Ranma's fault?"

"I suppose not," Akane conceded after a moment. "Would be nice if Ranma would actually make up his mind, though," she sighed.

"Okay, that is true," Sumika agreed.

They reached the Dojo in a few moments, just in time to hear what sounded like a argument. "Told you so," Akane noted as she pushed the gate open and they headed in.

SOMEHOW, Shampoo had turned up, and was latched onto one of Ranma;s arms, while Ukyo had the other. The black haired man was visibly flustered, even as both women snipped at each other, Nabiki stood nearby, watching amusedly and snapping photos with her cellphone.

Akane growled something and moved forward only to feel a hand on her arm. "What?" she asked Sumika.

Sumika shrugged slightly. "You barge in there, all you're doing is letting them pick the battlefield. Walk on by and pick a fight when you're ready," she suggested.

Akane looked at her oddly, but despite Sumika equating military tactics to romance, she DID have a point. So instead she and Sumika just nodded to Ranma and walked on by, interestingly perplexing Ukyo and Shampoo.

"Nice," Akane murmured to Sumika.

"You shouldn't be so happy you're confusing them," Sumika murmured.

Akane snickered, "Did you see the disappointed look on Nabiki's face? She was probably hoping to sell pictures of the fight."

"Sumika," a voice called and Akane watched Sumika go a cute shade of pink.

"Have fun," Akane waved a bit regretfully as Sumika hurried over to her sister Kasumi.

To be continued...


End file.
